Mi fan N1
by DolceVita123
Summary: ¿hasta donde llega la obsesion por tu banda favorita? Eso Alfred lo sabe muy bien, entren y descubran su historia


Mi fan Nº 1

Todo el publico gritaba excitado por las pegajosas melodías que tocaba la banda punk inglesa, acompañada por el rugir de las guitarras eléctricas, los gritos de los fans y la ruidosa voz del cantante rubio de ojos verdes que hacia enloquecer a todas sus admiradoras que coreaban cada una de sus canciones, todos disfrutaban entre gritos y risas del espectáculo, mientras que en tercera fila se encontraba cierto rubio americano de lentes en los cuales se veían sus hermosos ojos azul celeste cielo, quien estaba en completa calma mientras disfrutaba del concierto de su amante, su mente se inundaba de recuerdos por cada canción, recordaba cuando la banda dio un concierto en Estados Unidos, cuando fue al camarín a confesarle su amor al ingles, este lo había rechazado, pero no desistió y lo siguió en todas sus giras dejando atrás a su hermano y su familia, hasta que por fin el ojiverde acepto y no tardo mucho tiempo en tenerle cariño, dudó en un principio por culpa de aquel francés que lo había utilizado en el pasado despedazando su corazón e impidiéndole amar a alguien más pero se dio cuenta que el estadounidense iba enserio. El gringo recordaba todo durante el tiempo que estuvo con la banda, los ensayos, las composiciones de melodías, cuando se desesperaba al no conseguir inspiración para las letras, cuando fue a la prueba de sonido, siempre estaba a su lado, disfrutando de lo feliz que era el ojiverde por su música. Llego el momento de la última canción, donde el público estallo en gritos al escuchar que el rubio decía:

-_Esta__es__una__canción__muy__especial__para__mí,__ya__que,__la__escribió__alguien__que__amo__con__todo__mi__corazón,__así__que,__aquí__va__…_- guiñiendole un ojo al ojiazul el cual, soltó una corta risa por el gesto, para luego empezar a tocar su guitarra.

_Odio las silenciosas noches donde la ansiedad me golpeaba_

_No puedo ir a dormir_

_Puede que llorando me sienta mejor_

_Pero entonces terminaría por quedar sediento_

_Sabes, para serte honesto, aún sigo temblando_

_Algo en mí va a descomponerse_

Recordaba muy bien esa canción, la compuso antes de ir tras del ingles por sus tours, en ella plasmaba todo lo que sentía y hacia desde que fue rechazado

_¿Podrías parar de decirme "todo va a estar bien", tan_

_a la ligera?_

_Porque no soy tan fuerte como piensas._

_Las palabras y sentimientos que encerré dentro de mí_

_Perdieron el control y empezaron a comportarse mal_

_en mi mente_

_¿Vas a tirarlas?_

_Porque ahora sé_

Al ser rechazado el americano comenzó a llorar y el ingles al verlo así le había dicho que "todo estaría bien" de una manera tan despreocupada que realmente le había fastidiado, siempre trataba de ser fuerte ante todas las situaciones adversas pero realmente no lo era y perdía el control fácilmente, y cuando el rubio menor lo trato así realmente se sintió desechado

_Oye, no se refleja en mí como eso_

_Por favor, déjame a solas un momento._

_Ahora no quiero hacer las cosas que amaba_

_No me puedes ayudar, pero quiero morir porque tengo_

_miedo del futuro_

Ese día lo había marcado, pero no iba a desistir, el lograría estar con la persona que amaba, llegó a su hogar alterado y lo único que le pidió a su hermano fue que lo dejara a solas, ya no haría las cosas que amaba porque iría tras su destino y sabia perfectamente que Matthew no lo podía ayudar, tenia por su futuro pero eso no lo detendría

_Supongo que es fácil huir_

_Pero entonces estaría enfadado conmigo mismo y todavía_

_querría morir_

_¡Ya basta!_

_No puedo caminar más_

_Sé que he llegado hasta aquí después de todos esos obstáculos._

Escapar de su hogar fue fácil, se escabulló sigilosamente por la ventana de su alcoba mientras en su cama yacía una nota que decía: "The hero se va a por su destino!".

El camino fue largo pero era penoso haber sacrificado tan como para detenerse sin llegar a la meta, "Ya basta!" se decía cada vez que pensaba en renunciar, deteniéndose solo para descansar al no poder seguir, hasta que por fin llegó…

_Las palabras y sentimientos que encerré dentro de mí_

_Perdieron el control y empezaron a comportarse mal en mi mente_

_He perdido muchas de las cosas que necesitaba decir_

_¿Cómo puedo recuperarlas a través de tí?_

_¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy gritando cerca de tí!_

Estaba frente a él, por fin, justo había llegado en la hora en que el ingles tomaba su queridísimo té quien al verlo soltó la taza que terminó derramando su contenido sobre el piso y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, nunca olvidaría cuando perdió el control y confesó sus sentimientos con aquellas palabras, aquellos que mantenía encerrados en su interior, había pensado en muchas cosas que decirle pero debido a la adrenalina quedaron en el olvido y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que gritarle lo primero que le vino a la mente:

"…_I Love you very so much, Arthur!"_

X

El espectáculo estaba apunto de concluir, así que, el de lentes decidió ir a esperar al camarín. Escucho al grupo despedirse, al ver al ingles acercarse le sonrío alegremente comentándole -_Estuviste__muy__bien_- el ojiverde lo ignoro pasando por su lado dándole las gracias a lo que el menor lo acorralo a la pared –_Arthur,__puedes__prometerme__algo?_- el mayor asintió indiferente –_Prométeme__que__solo__me__dedicaras__canciones__a__mi,__si?_- el rubio sonrío contestando –_Todo__para__mi__fan__Nº__1_- El ojiazul le dedico una mirada seductora -_Y__ahora__… __me__darías__un__autógrafo?_– El ingles dijo en un tono sensual –_Todos__los__que__quieras_- para luego besarle los labios con pasión y dulzura.

Notitas~:

1.-Al principio era un fic pero encontré que era muy corto así que le agregue la canción, no se si les guste pero lo hice con amor 3 u/u

2.- La canción que cantaba Arthur al principio era _Spell__magic__(_la cual me inspiro a escribir esta cochinada, no por la letra sino por el ritmo además el cantante de ese grupo me recuerda mucho a Arthur ._.)_y_ la 2ª y ultima canción es _Re__Birth_ de Acid Black Cherry (esta está mal separada debido a la hora, disculpen las molestias u_u) trate de separarla pero debido que no escuchaba el japo hace tiempo no pude, creo que me deje llevar por el italiano :/

3.-Los recuerdos del pasado y la canción no estaban en el libreto ._. salieron inesperadamente


End file.
